Real-world life is complex, and situations requiring information often involve multiple questions or problems. When information is presented on-line, this information is usually presented as a static “library” of content and information. Such static systems do not allow the performance of services and/or presentation of information to be tailored to a user's unique requirements. These systems do not fully exploit the capacity of communications systems such as the internet to sort, integrate, collate, and/or prioritize the best of multiple solution possibilities from multiple sources into simple steps tailored for and easily implemented by any customer. These systems also do not teach each user accessing the information about practical and self-directed actions to improve their life and enhance their knowledge in their specific areas of interest and thereby further today's trend towards self-education and empowerment.
Accordingly, it is a goal of the present invention to obtain improved systems and methods for distributing information over a communications system.